Hinata's bad day
by trystanr
Summary: Naruto can't sleep. He goes outside to get some fresh air but finds hinata crying.


**A/n- I don't own Naruto and never will.**

**A/n- This is finally the finished version of chapter one of this one shot. Not sure if I will do another chapter but if I do, it will not be for a while. Hope everyone likes the finished version.**

"I can't sleep," Naruto muttered into the air.

He looked over to the small clock sitting on his nightstand, and noticed that it was almost 1:30 in the morning. The room was messy, like it always was. The wooden floorboards of his room were covered in clothes, trash, paper, and leftover ramen packages. The bed he slept on was in the far corner of the room, close to the window. He climbed out of bed lazily and started to clean his room up a little bit. He picked up the various clothes off the floor and got rid of the ridiculous amount of trash all over. _'This room is a complete mess,'_ he thought to himself. Naruto didn't stop cleaning until everything was spotless.

'_I need some fresh air; I don't know why I'm so restless tonight.' _Naruto opened the door to the front-entrance of his apartment and once he was sure his way was clear, he jumped onto the roof of his apartment.

"It's so serene here at night," he said aloud, while looking around and noticed that the luminous moon was full tonight._ 'I guess that's why I can't sleep. The fox refuses to let me sleep on nights like this, damn fox. I had better find something productive to do while I'm up.' _Naruto looked around at the sky above him; the moon was a white-silver sphere gazing down on him and washed him in its natural light, which was almost relaxing. The stars shined bright in the dark expanse above him.

His sharp ears caught strange sounds coming from below the apartment. Naruto realized that it was the sound of someone weeping and looked down to see the blackish-blue hair of a girl that he recognized as Hinata-chan's. He rushed to his feet and jumped down to the ground next to her silently. Hinata-chan sat there with her face buried in her curled up knees crying, and Naruto felt like somebody had put his heart in a vice at the sight of her so upset.

He walked up to her slowly, momentarily forgetting just _how_ quiet ninja were and sat beside her before asking, "Are you okay, Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

Hinata ) shot straight up at the sound of his voice and looked up at him in surprise with tears glistening in her eyes. Her hands flew up as she almost jumped two feet in the air. "Oh, you surprised me, Naruto-kun! Please look away, I don't want you to see me like this," she pleaded, and then fainted, landing safely in his arms, thanks to his quick reflexes.

_'Aw crap she fainted. Why does she always do this when she sees me?'_ He rubbed her back a little, worried, before thinking, _'She looks so beautiful and peaceful like this'. _Feeling her unconscious body shiver, he said aloud,"It's getting cold out here, I should probably take her inside until she wakes up." He stood up adjusting her body gently, so as to not wake her; he jumped back onto the second floor and opened the door carrying her inside his apartment. The light was still on inside, like he had left it.

Naruto laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, then grabbed a nearby chair to sit on beside the bed. Naruto watched Hinata, seemingly sleeping peacefully. He noticed the shape of her voluptuous body and his cheeks flushed a bright red as he thought about what she might look like nude. _'I need to do something before I have a problem…'_ he thought suddenly.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to make her something to drink for when she woke up. He put water on to boil and made a pot of hot green tea. When it was done he took a tray with two cups, filled them up with tea and took them into his room. He then sat them down on the nightstand by the bed and sat on the chair nearby and waited for her to wake patiently. It was about 2:30 when she woke up; she opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them to help her wake up a little more.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily, to which Naruto answered with, "You are in my apartment; I found you crying below my apartment, and then you fainted after you saw me. Are you okay? Why were you crying? It's okay you can tell me Hinata." Naruto gave her his best smile, hoping she would relax, but Hinata just stared at him then fainted again. She didn't stay unconscious for long this time though, and woke up again at about 3 o'clock. She started slowly, "Where am I?" He told her what was going on and then he offered her the tea. She was blushing furiously as she took the tea with shaky hands.

She looked at Naruto and then down at the tea. "The reason I was crying before is because father is disappointed again. He's always mad at me for different reasons." She frowned, "I didn't do well in training today… I messed up a lot more than usual and father scolded me more than he ever has." A tear rolled down her face and Naruto gently wiped it away.

"That's horrible, Hinata-chan! You're trying your best, aren't you? That's all he should ever want."

Naruto thought to himself for a minute. "Well, if you want you can stay here tonight to be away from your dad," Naruto offered, smiling while looking at her. he wanted her to be alright tonight.

"No, no, no, no I couldn't possibly intrude like that!", she said politely, blushing down at her tea.

"It's okay; seriously, we could just stay up and talk. I promise it'll be okay," He assured her by looking her in the eye. Her blush didn't waiver at the eye contact.

"Are you sure?" she asked, shyly.

"Definitely, it'll be great. If you're staying you can sleep in the bed, but we should go to the living room so we can talk," Naruto suggested. _'He's such a gentleman,'_ Hinata thought to herself.

They stood up and headed to the living room. "So what was so bad about training today?" Naruto asked as they both sat on the couch.

"Well father was trying to teach me a jyuken technique and I didn't get it right, so he slapped me and scolded me before he sent me out," Hinata responded shakily looking down.

Naruto looked at her, getting angry for her sake. "He's such a bastard! Fathers aren't supposed to hit their kids, no matter what!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm used to it, so it's okay," she explained, looking back at him.

"No it's not okay, that's not right!" Naruto pressed the issue, then frowned and said, "I'm sorry your father treats you like that Hinata-chan."

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I don't care if he's cruel; I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong and that I'm worthy to become head of the clan." Hinata smiled, determined.

"If you want I can help you train, Hinata-chan," Naruto happily offered. Hinata smiled softly and told him that she would love it if he'd help her train to get stronger.

He looked at her while smiling. He noticed that she looked as if she wanted to ask him something. "Is there anything you want to know about me?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's it like living by yourself?" she asked shyly.

"It's okay for the most part but I get lonely," He explained, looking down.

"I can imagine that you get very lonely, Naruto-kun," she agreed, looking at him.

"Sure, but it's not so bad. I get to do pretty much whatever I want, and I have a lot more time to train," he shrugged.

"Sounds like you enjoy it quite a bit," Hinata commented and laughed a little.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better," Naruto mentioned, then decided to clarify something that had been weighing on his mind, "You like me right Hinata-chan? That's why you always faint and stutter around me, right?" Hinata turned beet red and started stuttering out the best response she could, "Y-yeah I like you, why do y-you ask?"

"Because I like you too," He stated matter-of-factly, then looked down and continued, "I just never knew how to tell you; You're beautiful, smart, and strong. You never give up, and you're the cutest girl I've ever met, I don't see what's not to like about you," he confessed, unable to hold down the blush that had colored his cheeks.

"I t-thought you liked Sakura-chan? What h-happened to her being the one for y-you?" she stuttered a little less, knowing that he liked her, which gave her some confidence.

"I did at first, but then I started noticing you, and how you are a really amazing girl. I notice how cute you looked when you smiled, and how beautiful your lavender eyes are. I also realized that Sakura is madly in love with Sasuke. He is all she ever talks about. I decided a long time ago that she wasnt the one for me," Naruto admitted.

"Oh, well thank you Naruto-kun, you are very sweet," she managed to say before nearly fainting again, but Naruto said, "Whoa, you aren't going to faint again, are you?"

"No, I'm okay now I think," she assured Naruto before continuing, "So you really like m-m-me?" she asked, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah," he said, looking directly back into hers. He lightly brushes her hand on the couch. "I think you are amazing." Hinata turns red again and Naruto runs his hand along hers, and then intertwines their fingers together. _'It feels amazing to be holding Hinata-chan's hand. I've been waiting to do this for so long,'_ He thought to himself. She blushed and pulled back for a second, but then found his hand again. She squeezed his hand gently and he returned the action, smiling.

"So tell me about your life," he suggested. Naruto looked into her eyes, and then scooted a little closer to her, feeling more comfortable.

"Well ever since mother died father has been really hard on me; he always scolds me and makes me train harder than anyone in the clan… But I have fun training, it's hard, of course, but I like it. I'm getting stronger every day. What about you though, I want to know more about you." She said, looking at him. She knew a lot already from watching the blonde in their younger years, and from what she had heard around the village.

"Okay, but I'll warn you its horrible; you won't like it… I grew up without parents. They died sealing the Kyuubi into me. As I just said, I have Kyuubi inside of me, but I didn't know it until just before I went on a training trip with Jiraiya-sensei. During the training trip I learned a lot about Kyuubi and how to control him. He's a very cunning tenant but I've learned to deal with him a lot better.

"I also learned a lot about ninjutsu and taijutsu, and that I'm not able to use genjutsu, but I did learn how to break it and a little about it in itself. I learned a lot of new ninjutsu, and my taijutsu skills are about high chunin to low jonin level. I haven't completed the training with Kyuubi, but I work at it every day. Because I have the Kyuubi in me, I've been hated and despised by the villagers, they all think that because i hold the fox inside me that i will become him. thats why I want to be Hokage. I want to be recognized by them as the strongest ninja and loved as their Hokage." He explained without a single drop of self-pity.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry that you've lived such a hard life. But that's a very amazing dream you have, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling widely at him, as if her smiles alone were encouragement. "I hope that now that we have each other I can help you have a better life."

He looked back at her and smiled, "You will definitely help me do that, Hinata-chan," he said, and then he kissed her. The moment their lips met Naruto was sent to heaven, and he hoped Hinata felt the same.

Hinata grinned as they broke the short, sweet kiss. "I'd like that," she said softly, then kissed him. At first their kisses were shy and gentle, but then within minutes it was like they were both starving for each other; hands roaming each-other's body in earnest curiosity. Suddenly Naruto paused his hands to pull Hinata closer, so that he could kiss her even more deeply, biting her lip and putting his arms around her. He teasingly pulled her hair exposing her neck. He bit down on her neck gently making her moan lightly.

"Naruto-kun, you're so mischievous," she said grinning. She kissed him hard and started to open her mouth to his wayward tongue. He massaged her tongue with his slowly, their lips to seemingly fit perfectly together. And they kissed passionately until both of them ran short of breath.

Hinata noticed the bulge forming in Naruto's pants and started to rub him over his clothes as they kissed. She started to get excited as well, and suddenly moaned loudly when she felt Naruto rubbing between her thighs with his strong hands.

Their kisses got wilder as the moments flew by, and before long Naruto gently broke the kiss as they continued to rub each, which was driving Naruto mad. He looked her in the eyes and grinned before whispering in her ear, "I don't think we should stay here, Hinata-chan," before kissing her neck.

She blushed lightly and smiled, "I don't either, Naruto-kun." She kissed his cheek, and then bit his neck gently making him grunt softly. They both stood up, and struggled to make it to the bedroom due to their wondering hands, mouths, and minds. Naruto pushed Hinata up against the wall at first while they made out, and kept up the assault on each other's worked-up bodies.

Naruto started to rub her breasts through her shirt, which caused her to gasp slightly, as Hinata was still rubbing Naruto's now rock hard member over his clothes. They continued until both of them were at their breaking points.

Hinata broke the kiss by gently biting Naruto's lower lip. She squeezed his member, and grinned, satisfied by the reaction he gave her. She slowly started to unzip her jacket with a grin, which was an unusual expression for her, but Naruto thought her new-found confidence was sexy.

"Wait, Hinata-chan," Naruto stopped her, and led her onto the bed. He kissed her and then pushed her back on the bed gently, while she smiled. He finished unzipping her jacket, kissing her deeply and passionately. He pulled the jacket off of her and threw it somewhere in his room, carelessly. She didn't break their kiss, but managed to practically rip his shirt off impatiently as he got her out of her under-shirt. He flashed her a grin before taking her bra off, and he started rubbing her breasts. She moaned into his mouth, "Ohm, Naruto that feels good!" She started to rub his hardness with even more vigor, while panting. He moaned, not caring who heard, and covered her neck with kisses before biting her neck roughly. He then started to fondle her hard nipples.

She moaned loudly, the last of her patience snapping, "N-Naruto, use your mouth!" He grinned and did as she wished. He put her hard pebble in his mouth and used his hand to play with the other. With his free hand he began to rub her wetness through her pants. He sucked both of her nipples hard making her practically scream in pleasure. She grabbed him pulling him towards her face and kissed him deeply, playing with his tongue wildly. She started to unzip his pants quickly and pulled them down. She pulled them completely off and it revealed the big tent in his boxers.

She blushed and kissed him before saying, "Oh, Naruto, you look so big." Hinata started to rub him slowly making him moan as he unbuttoned her pants. She slowly got on top of him and started to grind against his hardness. His member was rock hard and rubbing her womanhood. She started grinding against it faster and they both moaned loudly.

He was fondling her breasts and she was moaning, "Oh my God, Naruto." He felt his member throbbing against her. They kept grinding against each other and kissing and feeling each other's body until Hinata moaned, "Naruto, I can't take it anymore!" He held back a laugh at her impatience, only because he was in the same state and unzipped her pants; she stood up and slowly danced out of them. He smiled widely and said, "You look so beautiful, Hinata! Is this okay?" He pulled his boxers down revealing his rock hard member,"Yes Naruto!"

She moaned and started to stroke his member slowly while he gently played with her nipples. They both moaned and Naruto grinned before starting to rub her soaking wet panties slowly. "Oh, Naruto I want to taste you!" He grinned and said, "Okay take your panties off and get on top of me with your pussy on my face. I really want to taste you too Hinata". She got off of his lap and shyly pulled her panties down revealing her shaved wet womanhood. She looked at him before climbing back on top of him, not facing him. She backed her dripping wetness up to Naruto's face slowly, wiggling her hips as she did.

She grinned while she got closer to his cock. When her face was right above it she licked the tip slowly, he moaned when her tongue touched him. She grinned and then moaned as well when he licked slowly up her thigh and then bit her a few inches from her beautiful pink pussy. She licked him more before slowly putting her lips around the head of his hard cock. He gently licked her pussy lips up and down. She moaned loud, the vibration making him shiver with pleasure, and he kept going faster. His tongue entered her several times making her moan loud. He grinned while she slowly sucked his hardness more and more. He felt the pleasure go through his whole body and moaned, making her go faster and more furious.

He used one hand to stroke her clit while he licked her pussy. She moaned and she filled her mouth up with his member more than she had before, deep throating it. He licked her wetness passionately and used his finger to be inside her. He slowly pumped his long finger in and out of her wet pussy. She screamed in pleasure. "You're so warm inside", he said as kept going in and out with his finger. She sucked him even harder and he moaned and asked if she's ready. "Yes Naruto I want your big thing inside of me!"

"Get off of me then baby", he said and spanked her ass gently. She climbed off of him and gave him a big kiss before lying down on her back. He smiled and he got on top of her, kissed her deeply and slowly lined the head of his hard member with her wetness, touching it. She moaned at the sensation.

"It's going to hurt a little," he said. She nodded to go ahead and slowly slid the head inside. She screamed out of pain and pleasures, both. He stopped letting her adjust. She moaned, "Ohh, Naruto please keep going!" He slowly kept sliding the rest of his eight inch hard member inside of her inch by inch. She screamed in pain at first because it was her first time, but with every inch she started to get used to it and her screams turned into moans. He finally reached the hilt of himself. She moaned as he kissed her deeply their tongues colliding.

"Oh my god, Hinata you're so tight does it hurt at all?" he asked looking down at her. She smiled, "A little but its okay, it starting to feel really good Naruto." He pulled himself out slowly and then pushed back in all the way. "Ohh baby it feels so amazing to have you in me!" Hinata screamed. He started to pull himself out and then thrust back in faster this time making her moan even louder. "Ohh Naruto go faster please, this feels so good!" She scratched down his back making him moan. He kissed her passionately as he pushed in and out of her. She moaned and started to buck her hips with his. they went like that for what seemed like a lifetime, naruto thrusting in and out of her and hinata bucking with him. They were both in complete ecstasy at this point.

They both moaned loudly and she could feel herself about to release so she moaned, "Naruto I'm about to cum, I want you to cum with me baby!" He grinned, "You're amazing Hinata I'm about to cum too!" "Let's cum together" she said expectantly. He started to pump harder in and out of her. "Oh god I'm cumming, cum with me Hinata!" Hinata's body started to shake and tremble as she came like she never had before. Naruto could feel her wetness clench around his hard member. He could feel his orgasm coming on so he pushed all the way into her and released. His member jerked as he shot his hot thick load into her wet womanhood. She moaned loud. "I love you Hinata", Naruto said heavily. "I love you, too, Naruto", Hinata said happily.

Naruto climbed off of her and then realized what just happened. He started to worry a little because he knew that he wasn't ready for what the consequences that came with what they had just done. Hinata as if almost reading his mind said, "Don't worry naruto-kun I use a contraceptive ninjutsu every morning just in case I'm out on a mission and something happens or something happened between us. I know we aren't ready yet." She kissed him softly on the lips and put her arms around him.

"That was amazing Naruto" she said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and said, "It was my first time so I hope I did well for you Hinata". She laughed and said that was my first time too and it was better than she could have ever imagined. He put his arms around her and covered them both up. They slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

They didn't wake until the next morning when Naruto heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's Kakashi, let me in I need to talk to you about a special training I have for you." Naruto looked over at Hinata who wasn't quite awake yet. He covered her breasts and kept himself covered. "Come in Kakashi", he said. The door opened and Kakashi walked in. He looked around the room for Naruto, but he saw Hinata first and his eyes widened. "Shhh, you'll wake her. Talk quietly" Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi looked at him incredulously. "I'm not even going to ask what happened here Naruto; you need to be at the forest of death tomorrow morning at seven in the morning. I'll explain more when you get there." He chuckled to himself imagining the night before.

"Can I bring Hinata? I told her I would help her get stronger and closer to her dream. She has a horrible life because her father thinks she isn't." He looked at Kakashi and then down to the floor. "Yes you can bring her I will help you train her as well, but only on one condition." Kakashi said grinning. "No Kakashi I am not going to give you a play by play of last night, which is between Hinata and me", Naruto said frowning at Kakashi. "Fine but at least tell me if you feel the same about her that she does you. I don't want you to break her heart Naruto." "I do Kakashi; I've loved Hinata for a very long time I just didn't know how to express my feelings to her until last night." "Good, you needed someone by your side. I'm happy for you", Kakashi said with an honest smile on his face. He left the room and Naruto looked at Hinata who was smiling. He put his arms back around her and held her tight as he fell back to sleep, and so did she.


End file.
